¡POR LOS CAÍDOS!
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Han pasado 15 años desde que comenzó este puto infierno, en el que el pan de cada día es miseria, tragedia, horror y muerte. siempre trato de tener una aptitud optimista y de que los humanos seremos los que ganaremos esta guerra ¿Pero a quién engaño? ¡No tenemos salvación! ¿Pero que me pasa? ¡No puedo flaquear ahora! tengo que seguir adelante, por Karen por Kevin ¡POR LOS CAÍDOS!


**¡POR LOS CAÍDOS!**

**Muy Buenas noches damas y caballeros, tal y como lo dije en el capítulo 10 de Los Pecados Capitales, aquí les voy a traer un fic que contiene mucha violencia y tragedia y que está relacionado con uno de mis Multi-Chapters que es sin lugar a dudas el más olvidado de todos mis grandes fics y su nombre es… (Como ha pasado las veces anteriores escuchen música de tambores XD) ¡SOUTH WARS! (Y también como las demás ocasiones, se escucha el canto de los grillos y pasa una planta rodante)**

**Sí, sí. Sé que muchas personas se estarán preguntando que es esa historia, pues primero que todo no es un crossover de la serie con Star Wars, sino con la franquicia de los videojuegos de Gears of Wars. Verán, luego de terminar Las Crónicas de Mysterion en el 2013, mi siguiente gran proyecto en mente era South Wars y esperaba que también fuera muy exitoso y más porque en esos tiempos ya se estaba lanzando Gears of Wars Judgment y yo daba por hecho que todas las personas supieran que era ese juego.**

**Pero no fue así, ya que CASI NADIE sabía de qué se trataba esos videojuegos y obviamente no iban a entender de que se trataría el crossover de él con South Park, lo que hizo que esa historia fuera un fracaso MONUMENTAL, al menos comparada con las Crónicas y otros fics, y por eso lo tuve que terminar de forma apurada llevándome un mal sabor de boca porque esperaba más de esa historia DX.**

**Bueno, para no alargar más esto, solo diré lo más importante. Gears of Wars es un videojuego de guerra (obviamente) con temática futuro apocalíptico y se lleva a cabo en un planeta llamado Sera y los enemigos principales (en los primeros dos juegos) son unos monstruos llamados Locust que son unos seres rectilíneos humanoides de color grisáceo que usan a otros monstruos bien horribles como armas o vehículos, los Locust más comunes son los Drones.**

**Segundo que todo, aquí los chicos de SP son unos soldados y los protagonistas de esta historia son Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman y Butters e interactuaran con los protagonistas de Gears of Wars o sea por supuesto Marcus Fénix, Dominic Santiago, Cole el Tren y Baird y el arma principal de los soldados es un rifle de asalto que es mitad motosierra llamado Lancer.**

**Tercero, hace tiempo cuando hice las votaciones en mi fic de Indecisión puse en encuesta la segunda temporada de South Wars en la que se explica con lujo de detallas la temática del juego con la esperanza de que más personas vieran la primera temporada y votaran para hacer la continuación, pero de nuevo fue una ENORME decepción ya que nadie votó por la segunda temporada DX.**

**Y por último, también aparecerá mi personaje, junto con Coyote Smith, Cereal Pascual (Fernanda) y Robot Atómico 123 como soldados, pero ninguno de nosotros tiene habilidades sobrenaturales, lo mismo pasa con Damien y con Mint Berry Crunch que son personas "normales" pero Kenny si tiene su don de revivir.**

**Así que ya aclarado todo lo principal, comencemos con esta historia. Gears of Wars no es mío, es de Microsoft y sus respectivos creadores y South Park por supuesto es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y los personajes que me inventé son de MÍ propiedad.**

**Ah y una última cosa, todo este fic será contado desde el punto de vista de Kenny y la batalla de a continuación se centrara entre los sucesos del Gears 1 y del Gears 2.**

-¡MUERAN MALDITOS!- gritó Butters corriendo hacia a un grupo de Locust disparándoles con su rifle llenándolos de balas y haciendo que rugieran del dolor, pero uno de ellos se le acercó y lo quiso golpear, pero él se agachó esquivando la culata de su arma y enseguida con la motosierra de su arma le cortó la pierna izquierda haciendo que cayera al piso retorciéndose del dolor para luego acercarse a los Locust que había disparado y que estaban también tirados en el piso para enseguida rematarlos con más disparos haciendo que gritaran de la agonía -¡SÍ, SUFRAN, SUFRAN!- estaba sonriendo enormemente y gozando del sufrimiento de esos putos. A mí también me gusta matar a esos fenómenos… pero la mano no se me pasa tanto.

-¡BUTTERS, AGÁCHATE!- le gritó su gran primo, Jack, ya que un Mauler se le acercó por detrás con la intención de golpearlo con una porra explosiva.

Así que mi amigo se tiró pecho tierra al mismo tiempo que Jack le apuntó a ese gran y gordo monstruo con un enorme rifle de francotirador llamada One-Shot y ¡BANG! De un solo disparo lo despedazo por completo esparciendo sus restos por todos lados y manchando a Butters.

-¡GRACIAS JACK!- le agradeció sin estar para nada mortificado de estar cubierto de la sangre de ese monstruo -¡AHORA QUIÉN SIGUE!- preguntó desafiante prendiendo su motosierra. El tono de voz que usó fue tan terrible que asustó un poco a esos malnacidos que retrocedieron unos pasos -¡ESO ES, TRATEN DE CORRER POR SUS VIDAS, ASÍ LO HACEN MÁS INTERESANTE!- de nuevo se les acercó para matarlos de forma brutal sin importarle su propia integridad física y lo que sucede a su alrededor.

-¡NO BUTTERS, ESPERA!- Jack fue tras él aun cargando ese gran rifle de francotirador y era seguido de Thomas y Bradley que lo cubrían al dispararle a los Locust que estaban a su alrededor.

-Alguien debe darle lecciones de prudencia a ese chico, ya que si sigue así de arrojadizo no va durar mucho más tiempo- comentó de repente el gran y legendario Marcus Fénix, que estaba junto con nosotros junto con Dom ayudándonos a pelear contra esos bastardos.

-Ni siquiera yo soy así de prepotente y orate- habló ahora Luis Carlos que con una escopeta de cañón doble recortado, voló de un solo disparo a unos cuantos Desgraciados que se le querían tirar encima -pero también me gusta dejar hechos mierda a estos pendejos- sonrió un poco para luego volar en pedazos a otro Desgraciado que se le quiso tirar encima -vuela, vuela, va- canturreó un poco mientras recargaba su arma y hacia una burbuja de chicle.

-Nunca vas a cambiar Carlitos- le dijo divertida su compañera de equipo, Fernanda, para luego dispararle a unos Locust con un rifle de francotirador volándoles la cabeza a cada uno -se ven más bonitos sin sus feas caritas- también habló con burla y recargo su rifle.

De repente un Drone se le acercó por detrás tirándola al piso boca abajo y amañó con desnucarla al haberla agarrado de la cabeza mientras que Alarcón gritaba ya asustado su nombre y estaba muy lejos para ir a ayudarla, pero para la fortuna de ella, otro de sus compañeros de equipo se le acercó a ese monstruo por atrás clavándole la motosierra en la espalda moviéndola de abajo asía arriba cortándolo a la mitad.

-¿Estás bien, Fer?- le preguntó ayudándola a ponerse de pie, ante la mirada aliviada de Luis Carlos.

-Sí, gracias Coyote- le agradeció sobándose el cuello y tronándoselo un poco.

-No pierdan el tiempo hablando y sigan peleando- les dijo su otro compañero de equipo, que usando una Hammerburst clásica, disparó una ráfaga de balas a unos Tickers haciendo que explotaran en pedazos matando a unos Drones que estaban cerca de ellos.

-Robato tiene razón ¡En marcha!- les exigió Alarcón que usando ahora una escopeta Gnasher le disparó a otros Drones que se le habían acercado y como a los demás, los voló en pedazos.

Pero sin previo aviso, el piso bajo nosotros empezó a temblar violentamente para luego agrietarse ya que un gigantesco Copser salió de ahí extendiendo sus patas y rugiendo bestialmente, es un enorme monstruo arácnido como muchas patas, pero no tiene colmillos.

-¡COPSER!- gritamos mis amigos y yo al mismo tiempo y detrás del monstruo salieron más Locust.

-¡Dispárenle a la cabeza!- grito Stan y todos le comenzamos a disparar, pero esa bestia puso delante de ella sus grandes patas protegiéndose de nuestros disparos.

-¡Hagan que alce las patas para volarle la cabeza de un disparo!- nos pidió Jack apuntándole a ese cabeza de mosca mientras que Thomas lo cubría y protegía de los demás Locust y Bradley estaba tratando de ayudar a Butters que seguía arremetiendo contra las larvas que se les cruzaban por el camino y trataba inútilmente de persuadirlo.

-¡Yo me encargo!- les dije para enseguida acercarme corriendo al rostro de cucaracha y al igual que Butters, le estaba disparando a las larvas que estaban en frente de mí.

-¡No Kenny, espera!- me llamó Kyle que usó su rifle de francotirador como un garrote y darle un golpe a un Granadero en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas partiéndosela.

Hice caso omiso a sus gritos como a los del resto y continué acercándome al Copser esquivando por poco los disparos de los Locust. Derribe a un Drone que estaba cerca de mí y lo levanté para usarlo como escudo y usando mi pistola Boltok, parecida a las pistolas de los vaqueros del Viejo Oeste, le seguí disparando a las putas larvas.

Al estar delante del Copser le disparé para que levantara las patas, levantó una de ellas y me quiso aplastar, reaccioné rápido y solté a mi "pareja de baile" saltando hacia atrás y fue aplastado por la pata del monstruo, pero este enseguida levantó otra pata y de nuevo me quiso aplastar, ahora salté hacia la derecha esquivándola por poco y otra vez levantó una pata y ahora salté a la derecha

-¡RÁPIDO JACK, MATA A ESE COPSER ANTES DE QUE SEA DEMASIADO TARDE!- le exigió Stan de forma desesperada que también cogió a un Locust como escudo para clavarle una granada en la espalda y darle un empujón con el pie haciendo que se dirigiera a otros Locust que volaron en pedazos cuando la granada explotó.

-¡ESO TRATO, ESO TRATO PERO ESTAS PUTAS LARVAS NO ME DEJAN APUNTAR!- vi como el primo de Butters usó su gran One-Shot como si fuera un gran martillo para aplastarle la cabeza a un Drone que había caído ante él.

Para mí eso significaba que de seguro iba a morir y más porque una granada explotó cerca de mí, pero no me despedazó, sino que me hizo volar varios metros y caí de boca al piso haciendo que soltara un fuerte grito de dolor y para empeorarlo todo, justamente delante del puto Copser que de nuevo alzó otra de sus patas para aplastarme.

Solamente me limité a cerrar los ojos y esperar lo inevitable, no me preocupa morir ya que puedo revivir sin problema alguno, pero estaba preocupado por mis amigos y los demás soldados Gears ya que si muero, no podré estar ahí para ayudarlos… aunque algunas veces desearía quedarme así, muerto y para siempre.

Ah, de seguro se estarán preguntando qué es lo que está pasando aquí. Bueno, comenzaré presentándome; soy el soldado Kenneth McCormick mejor conocido como Kenny y formo parte del ejército de la Coalición de Gobiernos Organizados también conocida como la COG y como pueden ver, todo se está yendo literalmente a la mierda.

Todo comenzó hace alrededor de 15 años, luego de que se acabara la Guerra del Péndulo que duró la increíble cantidad de 70 años y pocos después de llegar a su fin ¡BOOM! De repente los Locust salieron del piso tomándonos a todos por sorpresa y matando a incontables personas los primeros días.

Todos los países que fueron enemigos en las Guerras del Péndulo, tuvieron que dejar de lado sus diferencias y unir fuerzas para detener a esos putos engendros, pero luego de las Guerras del Péndulo la humanidad estaba debilitada y no estaba en su mejor estado para hacerle frente a esas perras que poco a poco fue ocupando ciudades y pueblos enteros… incluyendo mi pueblo natal, South Park.

En realidad en mi pueblo montañés ya ocurría una que otra rareza debes en cuando desde tiempos inmemoriales, pero las cosas raras que pasaban en él eran juegos de niños comparados con la guerra contra los Locust, también conocidos como larvas.

Cuando estas perras decidieron atacar el pueblo, mis amigos y yo teníamos 17 años y junto con nuestros padres y demás habitantes hicimos todo lo posible para repeler a esos hijos de puta, pero todo esfuerzo fue inútil y no tuvimos más opción que abandonar nuestro hogar.

Al pasar eso, muchos se dispersaron por el mundo y varias amistades y vínculos se rompieron, afortunadamente para mís amigos y yo, seguimos estando juntos y poco después nos unimos a la COG para ser soldados y pelear contra esas rameras.

Aunque perder nuestro pueblo solo fuel principio de las desgracias para nosotros, unos años después, Stan, Kyle, Cartman y yo, estábamos en una casa de refugiados junto con otros soldados para cuidar a unas personas y estábamos bajo el mando de Shelli, que era una gran sargenta ¿Qué gran ironía, cierto? Y resulta que…

_**Flash back:**_

_Era de noche, teníamos las luces encendidas para que unos monstruos voladores parecidos a pájaros negros llamados Krill no nos comieran ya que la única debilidad de ellos era la luz._

_-Me estoy muriendo del sueño…- se quejó el culón para luego bostezar estando sentado en un muro y balanceando su pierna derecha._

_-Y yo me estoy muriendo del aburrimiento al tener que escuchar tus quejas cada 5 minutos gordo imbécil- le dijo molesto y hastiado Kyle. A pesar de los años ellos siempre serán los mismos._

_-Cierren las bocazas, mojones pendejos- Shelli les llamó la atención haciendo que Stan y yo riéramos un poco._

_-Hermano…- me llamó Karen acercándose a mí, ella era una de las tantas personas a las que teníamos que cuidar._

_-¿Qué pasa, Karen?-le pregunté, ella se veía asustada._

_-No-no puedo dormir bien ¿Me po-podrías acompañar?- me pidió muy incómoda._

_Me quedé mirando a Shelli a ver si me daba permiso, después de todo ella era la que tenía la última palabra, así que luego de soltar un gemido de fastidio, dio un leve asentimiento._

_-Por supuesto Karen- cuando le dije esto, ella sonrió enormemente y tomados de las manos ingresamos al refugio. Ahí las personas estaban acostadas en el piso o en camillas, mi hermano mayor Kevin estaba por ahí tirado balbuceando algunas cosas. Había tratado varias veces unirse a la COG para pelear y estar junto a Shelli, ya que eran pareja, pero siempre lo rechazaban ya que no lograba reunir ninguno de los requisitos básicos; si Karen no le fue pedir ayuda a él y a mí sí es porque obviamente los dos éramos los más cercanos._

_No lejos de él estaba Craig acompañando a Ruby. Tucker y sus amigos al igual que nosotros también se volvió un Gear a pesar de sus problemas para obedecer órdenes y sin haberle pedido permiso a Shelli fue a acompañar también a su hermana, de seguro porque su vínculo de hermanos se ha vuelto más fuerte desde que los padres de ambos fueron asesinados por los Locust, y cerca de ellos estaba Ike que sin tener a Kyle cerca, podía dormir solo sin problemas; era un chico valiente._

_Pasó una hora y yo también me había puesto a dormir, con Karen a mi lado por supuesto, hasta que todo el lugar se puso a temblar violentamente, lo que solo significaba una cosa:_

_-¡LOCUST!- gritó Stan a todo pulmón y los que no se habían despertado por el temblor, poco a poco lo fueron haciendo y los que escucharon su grito enseguida se aterraron._

_-¡MIERDA!- gritaron Kyle y Cartman al mismo tiempo que en el terreno un poco lejos del refugio se empezaron a formar varios huecos de donde salían los Locust._

_-¡CRAIG, LEVÁNTATE IMBÉCIL!- la hermana de Stan le dio una patada despertándolo ganándose por supuesto su seña obscena -luego arreglamos eso ¡Ahora muévete!- de un jalón hizo que se pusiera de pie._

_Mientras que los civiles se habían ido a la parte trasera del refugio, nosotros y los demás soldados nos pusimos al frente para pelear contra las larvas luego de haber mandado una señal de auxilio para que nos vinieran a ayudar y evacuar a los civiles._

_-¡Maldición! Tienen Grinders- exclamó mi pelirrojo amigo apuntando con su rifle de francotirador a esos desgraciados que tienen grandes ametralladoras y ríen cuando abren fuego._

_-Entonces ya sabes que hacer ¡Vuélale las cabezas a esos desgraciados mientras que el resto vamos a rajarle la madre!- después de que Shelli dijera esto empezamos a pelear contra esos anormales._

_Teníamos algo de ventaja ya que estábamos en una posición elevada, pero ellos nos superaban y por mucho en número. Teníamos que resistir hasta que vinieran a rescatarnos._

_-¡Sigan disparando, sigan disparando!- nos ordenaba Shelli disparando su Lancer._

_-¡Se están acercando más!- exclamó el culón apuntando con su arma a más de esos pendejos que venían en hordas y hordas con faroles, tenían estos ya que los Krill también los atacan y comen si no están junto a una fuente de luz._

_-¡Si siguen viniendo de esa manera no vamos a durar hasta que vengan a ayudarnos!- exclamó Craig disparándoles con su rifle retro Lancer, que a diferencia del Lancer motosierra, tiene una cuchilla muy filosa en la punta, pero no tiene tan buena puntería._

_-¡Y estos putos pajarracos no ayudan en nada!- exclamé yo ahora refiriéndome a que algunos Krill trataron de acercarse a nosotros para comernos._

_-Krill… ¡Eso es! Kyle, dispárale a las farolas de los Locust para que los Krill se los coman- a Stan se le ocurrió una muy buena idea y Shelli le felicitó diciéndole: "¡Bien pensado, mojón!"._

_-¡Enseguida!- Kyle le apuntó a las farolas de ellos, él siempre ha tenido una muy buena puntería por lo que le gustado tener como arma principal un rifle francotirador de uno o varios disparos y cuando le disparó a las farolas apagándolas los Krill enseguida atacaron a los Locust despedazándolos como si fueran un enjambre de pirañas voladoras._

_-¡Eso es, si seguimos así resistiremos hasta que vengan por nosotros!- exclamó Shelli ya sonriendo de forma confiada y nosotros también nos confiamos._

_Grave error, ya que de repente se empezó a producir temblor esta vez detrás de nosotros ¡Era una jodida trampa! Ya que estaban entre nosotros y los civiles._

_-¡NOS TIENEN RODEADOS!- gritó Kyle de forma desesperada mientras se estaban formando esos agujeros._

_-¡RÁPIDO! Dispárenles antes de que salgan y volvamos con los civiles- nos ordenó Shelli alejándose de su cobertura._

_Nosotros también dejamos nuestras posiciones y corrimos hacia los agujeros y les disparamos a los Locust que trataban de salir de estos, pero algunos de ellos salieron y nos devolvían el fuego y mataron a algunos de los soldados que nos acompañaban y a algunos de los civiles que se aterraron apenas los vieron y lo único que podían hacer eran acurrucarse._

_-¡CIERREN LOS AGUJEROS, CIÉRRENLOS!- ordenó Shelli gritando a todo pulmón para luego cortarle un brazo a un Drone con su Lancer y luego darle un puñetazo en la cara tirándolo al piso y pisarle fuertemente la cabeza reventándosela para luego dispararle a un Granadero que se le acercaba también usando un Lancer motosierra para cortarla pero no cayó enseguida y al estar frente a ella ¡TING! Las motosierras de ambos chocaron botando muchas chispas y rugían por tratar de someter al otro y luego de unos segundos ella lo partió a la mitad manchándose de sangre._

_No era de sorprender, después de todo Shelli siempre ha sido alguien con una gran fuerza física y eso es lo que ha hecho que se volviera una gran y fiera guerrera._

_-¡Hermana son demasiados, no podremos contenerlos por más tiempo!- le dijo Stan de forma desesperada luego de haber tirado una granada a uno de los agujeros cerrándolo con la explosión y matando a las larvas que iban a salir de él._

_-¡Tenemos que aguantar hasta que vengan a ayudarnos!- ella siguió disparándole a las larvas hasta que…_

_-¡CLANK!- un Guardia Theron le disparó una flecha explosiva que le dio en el estómago._

_El tiempo pareció congelarse unos segundos, al menos para Stan y ella ya que se miraron a los ojos un momento, mi amigo con desesperación ya que sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación._

_-Hermano… ahora todo depende de ti- fue lo último que ella dijo en vida justo antes de que explotara en pedazos en frente de Stan y de nosotros que miramos eso con horror._

_-¡SHELLIIII!- gritó Stan derramando algunas lágrimas._

_-¡NOOO!- gritó ahora mi hermano mayor -¡ESOS MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA!- preso de la ira, perdió la cordura y cogió el mismo Lancer de Shelli que cayó hasta sus pies y con este le empezó a disparar a los Locust corriendo hacia ellos y gritando varias cosas._

_-¡KEVIN NO SEAS IMBÉCIL!- enseguida fui tras él para detenerlo._

_-¡BANG!- pero para mí horrible sorpresa un francotirador Locust le disparó en la cabeza haciéndole un agujero en la frente y que su sangre me salpicara haciendo que me detuviera en seco y que me quedara en shock y lo único que podía hacer era ver como su cuerpo caía de espaldas con la boca entreabierta y los ojos bien abiertos y ya sin vida._

_-¡HERMANOOO!- gritó Karen aterrada estallando en llanto e hizo el ademan de acercársele, pero Ike y Ruby la detuvieron._

_-¡POBRETÓN, NO TE QUEDES AHÍ Y MUÉVETE!- Cartman me hizo reaccionar jalándome del brazo alejándome del cadáver de mi hermano y salvándome de unos disparos._

_Afortunadamente los refuerzos estaban llegando en vehículos de transporte para evacuar a los civiles y al fin largarnos del campo de batalla… no, no ¡DE ESTA MASACRE!_

_-¡Muévanse, muévanse!- nos estaba apresurando Craig mientras los civiles salían de la casa de refugiados y subían a los vehículos y nosotros seguíamos disparándoles a esos bastardos._

_-¡Cuidado, ahí viene un Boomer!- nos informó Kyle tratando de volarle la cabeza a esa bola de carne antes de que disparara su lanza misiles._

_-¡BOOM!- pero fue demasiado tarde ya que esa bola de carne con patas disparó su arma contra el techo de la estructura haciendo que esta se derrumbara._

_-¡CUIDADO!- gritó Cartman._

_-¡IKE! ¡KAREN! ¡RUBY!- Kyle, yo y Craig gritamos respectivamente el nombre de nuestros hermanos al mismo tiempo ya que el techo estaba cayendo encima de ellos y de otras personas._

_-¡HERMANO!- me gritó Karen extendiéndome su mano y fue la última vez que la vi antes de que el techo le cayera encima y a sus amigos._

_-¡NOOOO!- volvimos a gritar los tres al mismo tiempo y amañamos con acercarnos a los escombros_

_-¡Trío de idiotas, no se queden ahí y aprovechemos ese derrumbe para irnos!- otra vez Cartman me jaló del brazo y Stan jaló a Kyle y Craig alejándonos de ellos y de los Locust._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Esa fue sin lugar a dudas la peor noche para Stan, Kyle, Craig y yo ¡PERDIMOS A NUESTROS HERMANOS MALDITA SEA! Kevin… Karen… ¡ESTABAN EN FRENTE DE NOSOTROS Y NO PUDE AYUDARLOS! Les falle… ¡LES FALLE! Sobre todo a mi dulce hermanita, siempre la trataba de cuidar de todo mal y peligro cuando éramos unos chicos ¡Y NO PUDE SALVARLA!

Desde ese momento cambie mi aptitud, es decir; sí, aún me gusta coquetear con las mujeres y tratar de ligármelas para pasar un buen rato y siempre trato de tener una aptitud optimista y carismática ¿Pero a quién rayos engaño? ¡AÚN NO SUPERO SUS PÉRDIDAS! Y cada vez que paso el rato con alguna mujer es para tratar de menguar de alguna forma ese dolor.

Cuando muero de alguna forma, pasa poco tiempo antes de que reviva y en ninguna de las veces que he muerto he visto ni el tan dichoso Cielo ni el Infierno, aunque esta guerra haría parecer a este último un paseo por un parque lleno de flores, solo espero que Karen, Kevin y todos los que han muerto se encuentren felices en dónde quieran que estén y lejos de esta miseria.

Y no solamente yo y mis amigos hemos sufrido mucho, varias personas tanto Gears como civiles han pasado por momentos aterradores. Como Butters por ejemplo, creo que es una de las pocas personas que conozco que ha sufrido más que yo o mis amigos.

Primero que todo, él perdió a sus padres, luego a sus primos menores y para rematar ¡Los Locust mataron a su esposa Lexus en frente de sus ojos haciéndole un aborto! Todo eso hizo que pasara de ser alguien tímido y nervioso, a volverse un cruel y hábil guerrero sediento de sangre Locust, bipolar, con graves problemas mentales y como adorno de navidad tiene doble personalidad y está dispuesto a hacer hasta lo imposible para matar a esos monstruos, incluyendo arriesgar su propio pellejo sin medir el riesgo potencial, si no fuera por sus compañeros de equipo ya habría muerto hace mucho tiempo y lo único bueno que tiene aparte de ellos, es su hijo Leo que sobrevivió al aborto que hicieron las larvas.

Aparte de él y de mis amigos y yo, hay otros que también han sufrido mucho por la pérdida de algún ser querido. Como Jack, que perdió a su escuadrón y a sus hermanos menores, Alarcón que perdió a su padre y abuelo, Clyde que perdió a su madre, Dom perdió a sus hijos y la lista sigue y sigue; en realidad, él único que no ha perdido alguien cercano es el culón de Cartman, bueno, en realidad su medio hermano Scott fue devorado por unos Desgraciados que son unos monstruos pequeños parecidos a unos monos mitad perros, pero eso a él no le afecta en lo más mínimo y tiene vivo a su único ser cercano que es su madre a la cual muchos hombres, incluyéndome, la visitamos para solicitar sus servicios y ya saben de qué se trata.

Volviendo con el tema de la guerra, yo en el fondo ciento que nosotros los humanos ya la hemos perdido, especialmente porque hace unos meses utilizamos nuestra última carta que fue bombardear los túneles de los Locust para matarlos a todos y así poder darle fin a la guerra.

Y aunque logramos matar a muchos de ellos ¡La guerra no acabó! Y seguimos viviendo en el puto Infierno.

¿Por qué sigo en esto? En cualquier momento podría desertar y si me atrapan solamente que suicidarme para escapar y listo, reviviría en alguna parte lejos del lugar de mi muerte y nadie se acordaría de mi muerte, eso es algo que he hecho cuando los Locust han estado por atraparme.

Pero si hiciera eso… mis amigos no contarían con mi apoyo, ellos son en realidad la única familia que tengo, mis padres no cuentan ya que no he tenido contacto con ellos desde hace mucho tiempo y no los quiero volver a ver, así que si desierto… ¿Qué pensarían ellos de mí? ¿Qué pensarían Kevin y Karen si me pudieran ver actuar de esa forma tan cobarde? ¡Estarían decepcionados de mí!

Cielos… ¡¿Cómo puedo siquiera en tirar la toalla cuando hay tantas personas que me necesitan?! Soy solamente un egoísta ¡Un cobarde! No se le puede llamar un soldado Gear a alguien con esa clase de pensamientos que tengo. Yo Kenneth McCormick, el que alguna vez fue el legendario Mysterion y pervertido número uno del pueblo ¡NO VOLVERÉ FLAQUEAR DE NUEVO JAMÁS Y HARÉ HASTA LO IMPOSIBLE PARA QUE LOS HUMANOS GANEMOS LA GUERRA!

-¡IIIAAA!- grité rodando en el piso esquivando otra vez la pata del Copser que se clavó en el piso a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo.

Cuando él abrió la boca para rugir y levantó sus patas, enseguida le lancé un par de granadas que entraron en ella y se las trago para que después de unos segundos ¡BUANG! Le volaron toda la cabeza y después de un momento, su enorme cuerpo cayó hacia atrás aplastando a algunas larvas haciendo que el suelo temblara mucho, oigan ¿Se me olvidó mencionar que estos gigantescos monstruos son los encargados de hacer los agujeros de dónde salen los Locust?

-¡Eso es Kenny, bien hecho!- me felicitó Stan.

-Debo reconocerlo chico, fue una buena jugada- el que me felicitó ahora fue el sargento Fénix, que el gran Marcus Fénix me alague de esa forma no es poca cosa.

_**-"¿Llegamos tarde a la fiesta?"- **_nos preguntó alguien por nuestros comunicadores mientras que unos helicópteros se acercaban a nosotros y con unas ametralladoras le disparaban a las larvas despedazándolas.

-¡COLE!- exclamó alegre Dom.

_**-"¡El mismo nene!"-**_ le afirmó él y las larvas parecieron intimidarse por la llegada de los helicópteros y algunas retrocedían.

-¡Vamos chicos! Ya tenemos ganada esta batalla- nos dijo el sargento con la mismo confianza que tenía Shelli en esa ocasión.

-¡Entonces terminemos con estos hijos de puta!- Butters otra vez fue tras los Locust y de nuevo Jack, Bradley y Thomas fueron tras él ¿También se me vuelto mencionar que el rubio rizado está enamorado de Butters sin darse cuenta de que el rubio de Tourette tiene sentimientos dirigidos hacia él?

-¡Sí, vamos a reventarles el culo a patadas a esas putas!- exclamó el culón preparando su lanza misiles y todos fuimos también tras ellos.

No volveré a flaquear de nuevo, no volveré a pensar como un cobarde y pondré de mi parte para que los humanos seamos los vencedores, lo haré no solo por Karen, por Kevin, por mis amigos, sino también por todas las personas que dependen de nosotros y también por los que han dado su vida y se han sacrificado por los demás, por los… por los…

_**¡POR LOS CAÍDOS!**_

**Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 19/11/2014.**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, sobre todo las escenas de las batallas y como murieron los hermanos de los chicos y como han sido sus vidas desde que comenzó la guerra contra los Locust y las demás desgracias que les han pasado :O**

**También espero que les haya gustado como es que Kenny flaquea y deseaba tirar la toalla, pero como luego se repone y decide seguir adelante :D**

**Y Por último… espero que con esto más personas quieran ver mi fic de South Wars (Que solamente tiene 15 capítulos) y su secuela llamada South Wars (segunda temporada) para que así esas historias reciban un poco de aire fresco :D y a las personas que les gusta el Gore y la tragedia, de seguro les gustaran esas historias ;D.**

**Así que hasta la próxima y si me disculpan, tengo que seguir volando en miles de pedazos a los hijos de putas locust -¡EN MARCHA MUCHACHOS!- XD.**


End file.
